Chicas Inazuma, No Somos Como Antes
by Annie Luna
Summary: Han pasado 4 años desde que los chicos ganaron el FFI y desde la graduación del Raimon las chicas fueron ignoradas por los que se hacían llamar sus amigos ¿qué pasará cuando ellos las vean de nuevo? ¿acaso ellas los perdonarán? ¿siguen siendo como esos ingratos las recuerdan? Pues no, ellas al ser heridas cambiaron y no dejarán que las pasen a llevar otra vez o al menos eso piensan
1. La Canción de Touko

**Annie: Konichiwa Minna (o como se escriba) bueno yo aquí trayendo mi primera historia, no sean malos, pero bueno creo que normalmente aquí se pone algo que dice que la serie no es mía, así que Saru! Los honores!**

**Saru: ¬_¬ bien, Inazuma Eleven no es de Annie, es propiedad de Level-5, si fuera de ella abría al menos una sola frase que demostrará que los personajes son pareja**

**Annie: sin más el Fic, gracias Saru**

**Saru: -.-'' no hay de que**

* * *

Todo comienza cuando han pasado 4 años desde la victoria de Inazuma Japón, los chicos ya estaban mucho más grandes y por ende más maduros, pero nuestro querido Endou seguía siendo un fanático del soccer. Los chicos aún se veían y tenían algunos partido de práctica de vez en cuando (**N/A: me refiero solo a los de Inazuma Japón y algunos amigos de otros equipos rivales, Suzuno, Nagumo y Afuro**) pero nada sabían de las que alguna vez fueron las gerentes de la selección o las "Diosas de la Victoria" ni el mismo Kidou sabía del paradero de su querida hermanita y eso a los chicos ya lo estaba comenzando a preocupar (**N/A: ¿luego de 4 años? Jesús**)

Bueno chicos, creo que deberíamos llamarlas por teléfono para que vengan, ¿no creen? –opino nuestro querido chico con complejos de Dios, Terumi Afuro.

No lo creo, ellas están bastante grandes para que estemos cuidándolas –comento, sin mucho interés Fudou

No lo sé yo creo que les paso algo, no se han comunicado en 4 años con nosotros y eso da algo de miedo –decía nuestro amante de los helado Midorikawa- además –continuo viendo que todos le comenzaron a prestar atención- estoy seguro que nos extrañan tanto como nosotros a ellas

Tal vez tengas razón Mido-kun –opino el ex capitán de Génesis Hiroto- para ser sincero, no eh visto a Ulvida y eso me preocupa bastante

Cof cof enamorado Cof Cof –decía no muy disimuladamente Nagumo recibiendo por parte de su mejor amigo Suzuno un buen golpe en la cabeza

Tranquilos chicos, todo se alegrará de algún modo –decía con su típica sonrisa Endou

¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello? –pregunto con algo de molestia Kidou

Porque….bueno….yo…. –decía algo nervioso el chico, la mirada de su amigo la verdad lo asustaba un poco

HEY! Chicos, cambiando de tema antes de que el ambiente se siga tensando –dijo el amante del mar, Tsunami- ¿han escuchado el nuevo tema que utilizamos para montar esas olas extremas?

Al escuchar eso a todos les resbalo una gotita a lo anime por su nuca, después de todo seguía siendo el mismo Tsunami, el único que saldría en un momento así con una pregunta tan descabellada

¿Cuál es? –preguntaron todos viendo como el mayor de todos los miraba con ojos de cachorrito

La verdad no lo sé, solo tengo el nombre –respondió tranquilamente Tsunami

Al escuchar aquella respuesta todos se cayeron a lo anime y al levantarse alguno quisieron matarlo, otros lo veían con pena y bueno como Endou es, bueno él solo le dijo amablemente

Pues vayamos por una computadora y la ponemos en Youtube –dijo además agregando una enorme sonrisa

Claro a por él internet –respondió alegremente el chico

Luego de algo así como 15 minutos que se demoraron en convencer a los demás de escuchar la canción fueron al lugar donde se hospedaron mientras formaban parte de Inazuma Japón y ya en el comedor solo le "pidieron" a Hiroto (**N/A: más bien obligaron, pobre Hiro**) que pusiera el video.

Se encontraba una chica en una playa utilizando un sobrero, dándole la espalda a la cámara y cuando comenzó la música su sombrero voló por el viento y la chica comenzó a cantar, luego de terminar su canción aparecieron los créditos y pudieron ver el rostro de la chica ya que durante todo el video solo se preocuparon de la canción. La chica tenía el cabello rosa, ojos azules y una sonrisa alegre, (**N/A: notan ¿Quién es verdad?**) al verla los chicos en los primero que pensaron fue: "_Touko-san_" pero luego salió "Hot Limit" el nombre de la canción y el nombre de la cantante _Victoria Vanguard _se leía, los chicos se desilusionaron mucho, por un momento pensaron que era su amiga….

En otro lugar de Ciudad Inazuma….

Vaya quien diría que tienes semejante voz, amiga –dijo una chica de cabellos azul oscuro

Ahora que lo pienso, no canto tan mal –respondió la aludida, una chica de cabellos rosas

¿Cantar mal? –dijo una chica de cabellos celestes

Debes estar bromeando –continuo una chica de cabellos verde oscuro

En eso tienen razón –apoyo una castaña de cabellos largos hasta la cintura

Ya quisiera yo tener tanta confianza –decía desilusionada de sí misma una peli-morada

Venga no seas negativa –trato de subirle los animos su amiga de rastas

Ellas tienen razón si "_Victoria" _puede –marco el nombre con sus dedos la peli azul como el mar y mechones blancos- ¿Por qué nosotras no? Ellos quedarán con la boca abierta y se arrepentirán de no habernos tomado en cuenta –término diciendo decidida

SI! –fue lo que respondieron sus amigas

* * *

**Annie: hasta aquí gente, espero que les allá gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente cap…. Saru…. Saru, despídete**

**Saru: Zzzzz**

**Annie: (tic nervioso) LEVANTATE! **

**Saru: (asustado) claro, perdón es que el viaje me dejo algo cansado, adiós hasta la próxima**

**Annie: ¬_¬ solo son escusas, en fin espero sus comentarios, el nombre que tiene no me sale XD**


	2. Las Presentaciones

**Annie: Konichiwa Minna, primero que todo quiero agradecer a Valen, por ser la primera en comentar (aplausos) y lo de Any-chan no lo había pensado tienes mucha imaginación y lo de ser amigas, me encantaría, pero basta (otra vez) de cursilerías ya que tu y los demás esperan el cap**

**Saru: Ettoo… y el aviso de que Inazuma no es suyo**

**Annie: a eso…. Fei! Gillis! Meia! Los honores**

**Los 3: Hai! Inazuma Eleven no es de Any-chan es propiedad de Level-5, si fuera de ella nosotros y Saru apareceríamos en Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy**

**Saru: (rincón depre) el aviso lo digo yo… ya no me quieren…**

**Annie: -.-'' okey, sin más el cap**

2 Semanas habían pasado desde que los chicos escucharon la famosa canción (**N/A: Touko si la canta búsquenla en Youtube**) y debían empezar su último año en la Preparatoria Inazuma, Toramaru en primero, Tachimukai y los otros en segundo, al final claro Endou y los demás en tercero, en ellos estaba incluido Tsunami ya que en Okinawa hubieron demasiadas competencias de surf y digamos que reprobó el curso.

Todos los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo para llegar juntos a la Preparatoria y todos sus fans los acosaron, pero Fubuki (*¬*) noto que un grupo compuesto por 8 chicas se alejaba del lugar conversando alegremente, no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió regalando autógrafos (XD)

Bueno ahora debemos irnos a nuestros salones –dijo Fudou algo molesto de que tanta gente lo rodeará

En eso tienes razón nos vemos al almuerzo –decía muy tranquilo Hiroto, mientras se iba

Hey! Espérame! –reclamaban sus amigos Suzuno, Nagumo y Midorikawa

Trío de locos –suspiraba Afuro mientras los seguía

Luego de un rato comenzaron las clases (¬_¬ que sufran, como yo) y los chicos quedaron repartidos así:

Endou, Kidou, Goenji, Fubuki, Fudou y Kazemaru en el salón 3-A

Tsunami, Someoka, Domon, Ichinose y Sakuma en el salón 3-B

Hiroto, Suzuno, Nagumo, Midorikawa y Afuro en el salón 3-C

Los de segundo todos juntos en el salón 2-A y Toramaru en el salón 1-B

Luego en la hora del almuerzo para evitar a unas fans tuvieron que pasar por el gimnasio, lugar donde entrenaba el equipo femenino de basquetbol (**N/A: aquí la cosa se puso interesante**) al ver a las chicas se quedaron con cara de que hubieran visto un fantasma…

O_O OH POR DIOS! –dijeron o más bien dicho gritaron los chicos

KYA! –gritaron asustadas las chicas

AKI! –dijo muy contento Ichinose y luego de ello corrió a abrazarla, pero 2 chicas se le pusieron en medio una peli-azulina como el mar con mechones blancos y otra chica de rastas

Alto ahí! –pidieron o más bien ordenaron ambas chicas y con esto el muchacho se detuvo y cayó en el suelo ya que había saltado

¿Qué ocurre chicas? Somos nosotros, ¿no nos recuerdan? –pregunto dramáticamente Toramaru

Deberíamos –respondieron fríamente las chicas

Pues sí, somos amigos –respondió con su típica sonrisa Endou- ya saben desde la secundaria

Mmm –empezó a pensar una chica de cabello azul oscuro- ya sé, ustedes son los jugadores de Inazuma Japón, Fire Dragon y The Unicorn ¿no?

Hermana –comenzó a hablar Kidou- ¿acaso no me recuerdas? Entiendo que a los demás no, pero a mí, su tu hermano mayor después de todo…

Te equivocas –respondió algo enojada la aludida por la mirada del chico- yo no tengo hermanos, soy hija única y no me interesa en lo más mínimo el soccer, solo se de ustedes por las tontas de mis compañeras de clase –termino y respondió la pregunta que le iban a formular

Estas equivocada–respondió tranquilamente Afuro- ustedes son nuestras amigas

Luego de aquella oración salida de los labios del peli-rubio las 8 chicas comenzaron a soltar carcajadas algo que ellos no esperaban

Esperen, un momento –trataba de calmarse un peli-celeste de tanta risa- dejen presentarnos para que se den cuenta que no nos conocen

Mejor nosotros les decimos sus nombres, les parece –pregunto algo hartado Nagumo

No no no… ese no es el trato –dijo divertida la chica de rastas- empezaré yo mi nombre es Reika Midou y no es un gusto conocerlos

Mi nombre es Fuyuka Kudou- siguió la peli-morada con el ceño algo fruncido

A mí me conocen con Ulvida Yagami –se presentaba con una mirada enojada

Yo soy Natsumi Raimon, presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil –dijo muy educadamente la chica

Touko Zaizen, hija del Primer Ministro –respondió sin mucho interés

Lika Urabe, venida de Osaka –rio la chica por lo último

Yo soy Aki Kino, sub-capitana del equipo y Vice-Presidenta del Consejo –continúo la chica algo enojada

Y yo soy Haruna Otonashi, Presidenta del Diario Escolar, Secretaria del Consejo y lo más importante capitana del equipo de Basquetbol –termino con una mirada muy desafiante la chica- ahora que saben cómo nos llamamos y como me imagino que les quedo claro, les pido que se retiren tenemos una práctica que terminar –concluyo para darse la vuelta seguida de su equipo y como última acción les mostro la salida

**Annie: ¿Qué les parece? Las chicas salieron muy frías o no… les abrirá los ojos a los chicos en el siguiente cap o hacemos que sufran unos capítulos más, esperen…. ¿Por qué hablo en tercera persona?**

**Saru: porque estás loca**

**Annie: ¬_¬ Fei está en su cita con Beta y Gillis en su cita con Meia, lo sabes verdad**

**Saru: O.O *nadie me defenderá* te dije lo bonita que te ves hoy**

**Annie: claro igual que los chicos de la historia, primero meten las patas y se tratan de disculpar**

**Saru: (cantando) Perdóname…. Perdóname…**

**Annie: (tapándose los oídos) bien te perdono, pero solo porque cantas mal**

**Akane: bueno eso es todo**

**Aoi: esperamos sus comentarios**

**Kinako: hasta la próxima**

**Midori y Juana: Sayonara! **


	3. Esta fue la Causa

**Annie: Konichiwa Minna, quiero contarles que dudo mucho que allá Goenji X Natsumi y esas parejas, tengo pensado el final y todo, pero como buena chica de 13 años y amiga de mis amigas no tengo ni la más remota idea de que poner en el desarrollo, por lo que veremos que sale… ¿alguna pregunta niños?**

**Tsurugi: u.u tenemos la misma edad**

**Annie: te callas**

**Akane: (levanta su mano) yo tengo una Any-chan **

**Gillis: (la abraza protectoramente) que tierna**

**Shindou: ¬_¬ ¿Qué te pasa?**

**Meia: ¬_¬ Shindou… largo es mi mejor amiga por lo que mi novio tiene derecho a abrazarla**

**Annie: -.-'' okey, Akane ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?**

**Akane: Juana y yo podemos decir el aviso**

**Annie: claro ^^, pero con ayuda de Saru**

**Los 3: Hai! Inazuma Eleven no es de Any-chan, es propiedad de Level-5, si fuera de ella luego de Inazuma Galaxy apareceríamos nosotros en el futuro casados y los chicos Inazuma Originales tendrían su familia….**

**Annie: ****excelente**

**Shindou: ¬_¬ Gillis…. ****Maldito****traidor**

Bueno luego de que los chicos salieran del gimnasio quedaron con cara de WTF!? que fue todo eso, ninguno se lo esperaba, pero como ellos son ellos no le dieron importancia, mientras que las chicas estaban algo… como decirlo preocupadas puede decirse, su plan se estaba yendo a las pailas… y eso no era bueno.

Creen que es buena idea seguir con esto –pregunto algo asustada Fuyuka, por la respuesta que le podía dar sus amigas

Estas echándote para atrás –le dijo algo molesta Reika

No lo hace, solo que se le olvida aquel momento de vergonzoso que nos hicieron pasar esos idiotas –respondió sin muchas ganas la chica del otoño, Aki

Pues entonces yo te lo recuerdo –le dijo notoriamente molesta Haruna- Any-chan ¿puedes mostrar el Flashback?

Claro, estaba esperando que lo pidieras –respondo yo alegremente XDD

_~FlashBack~_

_Estaban nuestras 8 chicas protagonistas en segundo de Preparatoria y Haruna en primero, era mitad de año y a los chicos les estaban dando muchas ofertas de equipos profesionales, etc. Por lo que sus "representantes" les dijeron que no era bien visto en el mercado juntarse con chicas y bla bla bla… esto nuestras amigas no lo sabían y de la noche a la mañana los chicos las ignoraron olímpicamente… algo molestas y en busca de respuestas una tarde esperaron a que Toramaru saliera de clases, puesto que él estaba en su último año de secundaria, al verlo obviamente lo saludaron y el las evito también… siendo esa la gota que derramo el vaso…_

_Saben que chicas, me canse –dijo ya harta Touko_

_No eres la única y si algo eh aprendido de mi hermano es a pensar en un buen plan –respondía de lo más tranquila la hermana del estratega_

_Y ¿lo tienes listo? –preguntaba algo nerviosa Lika_

_Casi, solo necesito una buena, excusa para ponerlo en marcha –le respondió Haruna con una sonrisa que daba algo de miedo_

_De lo que no se dieron cuenta era que los chicos venían y que Nagumo empujo a Natsumi, la cual casi se va de bruces al suelo si no fuera por la rápida acción de Ulvida y ellas antes de estar seguras de todo querían ver si los chicos habían cambiado definitivamente…._

_Hey! TU CHICA NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE CASI ME BOTAS! –decía enojado Nagumo_

_Fuiste tu quien me empujo, el que se debe de disculpar eres tú, no yo –le dijo una Natsumi muy serena, la cual solo estaba calmada para que su amiga consiguiera la información necesaria_

_ERES UNA CUALQUIERA! COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE ASI! –le decía Fudou, con su hermoso carácter (_**N/A: ¿se nota la ironía?**_) _

_Y pensar que le grito a la hija del dueño de la Preparatoria, además de que estaban en el receso en medio del patio por así decirlo, eso es una humillación total, pero que creen ellas ni se inmutaron solo los veían con una sonrisa cosa que hizo enojar más aún a 8 chicos. Fubuki, Endou, Goenji, Nagumo, Midorikawa, Tsunami, Fudou y Atsuya les dieron una cachetada a cada una de ellas, dejando a toda la escuela en shock y claro por ser los grandes jugadores que eran nadie les diría nada… o al menos eso pensaban_

_¿Es lo mejor que tienes? –preguntaba Haruna, con su mejilla derecha algo roja por la cachetada que le dio Fubuki sin razón aparente y sin ser defendida por su hermano- para ser un jugador de soccer tienes unos brazos muy débiles idiota –continuaba la chica, para mostrar un enojo enorme a continuación- escúchame bien niño bonito, porque lo diré una sola vez, NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A PONERME UN DEDO ENCIMA! NO SOY UNA CUALQUIERA QUE PUEDAS TRATAR COMO SE TE DE LA GANA! Y esto es para todos ustedes jugadores de cuarta… NI CREAN QUE PUEDEN VENIR Y PEGARNOS UNA CACHETADA POR QUE SI ¿ENTIENDEN? –termino de gritar al fin, dejando a la escuela muy sorprendida más aún al grupo de chicos_

_LES PREGUNTO SI ENTIENDEN, ACASO ESTAN SORDOS! –le apoyo su amiga Ulvida_

_NO LES TENEMOS QUE ACLARAR NADA, ESTUPIDAS! –respondieron todos los chicos y los 8 anteriores nombrados les pegaron otra cachetada en la misma mejilla._

_Luego de aquello toda la Preparatoria se reía de ellas, las habían humillado y aún peor golpeado no se lo dirían a nadie de eso estaban seguras, pero ello era más que suficiente para poner en marcha su plan… se fueron a casa de Touko, después de todo su padre tenía que viajar por unos asuntos políticos. Fue donde maquillaron el golpe que ya estaba morado y donde Haruna les conto su plan, el cual era algo tonto y quizás infantil, pero querían darles una probada de su propia medicina y más aún luego de lo ocurrido_

_Déjame ver si entendí, dices que como empiezan las vacaciones de entre semestres entrenemos basquetbol –decía algo extrañada Aki_

_Y que luego formemos el equipo femenino de Basquetbol –seguía Lika_

_Pero lo que no entiendo es en que nos ayuda eso –preguntaba Touko más perdida que Endou en matemáticas_

_Como nos esforzaremos y estoy segura de nuestro éxito –dijo muy tranquila y confiada de sus palabras Haruna- participaremos en Torneos y seremos nosotras quienes los ignoren a ellos –pretendía continuar, pero fue interrumpida_

_En ese caso debemos vernos no más rudas, pero más decididas y más "rebeldes" –decía Fuyuka en son de broma_

_Me gusta tu modo de pensar –la felicito Reika_

_Es cierto, no podemos tener las uñas pintadas ni llevar la falda más arriba de las rodillas –dijo Ulvida_

_Cambiemos eso –dijo decidida Natsumi_

_Entonces tenemos tu apoyo en este plan y tu aprobación –pregunto Haruna_

_Exacto, hagámoslo –respondió muy segura Natsumi_

_GRACIAS! –gritaron las otras 7 y se tiraron a abrazarla_

_~Fin del Flashback~_

Ahora entiendes porque hacemos esto –le pregunto Touko con una sonrisa forzada

Claro que sí, lamento mucho haberme puesto en duda, pero recordar la cachetada que me dio Atsuya, no tiene perdón –termino por decir Fuyuka con una mirada llena de odio

Veo que están dispuestas a seguir con esto –les dijo una voz que ellas conocían muy bien

ENTRENADORA KIRA! –dijeron las 8 chicas y luego de eso se tiraron a abrazarla

Ya chicas, de ahora en adelante yo seré su entrenadora –les dijo Hitomiko, muy contenta, después de todo esas chicas eran las hermanas menores que siempre quiso- por cierto lindo color de uñas Aki

Le gusta Hitomiko-san –decía muy contenta mostrándole sus uñas- es un nuevo color que salió en la línea de cosméticos en la que trabaja mi mamá y bueno me lo dio para probarlo –hablaba con una gran sonrisa- a que es bonito este verde

Pues claro –respondían las presentes

Bien, bien a clases señoritas –les dijo con una sonrisa Hitomiko- y después de clases a Sun Garden necesito que me ayuden y para que veamos quien subirá la siguiente canción

Puedo ser yo –preguntaba decidida Reika- eh estado escribiendo una canción hace tiempo y creo que por fin esta lista

Bien- le dijo la mayor- nos vemos en la tarde

Claro –respondieron las menores

~Mientras con los Chicos~

No lo entiendo porque nos hablaron tan fríamente –preguntaba Atsuya- Haru-chan ni siquiera me saludo TT^TT

Bah, deben de estar en sus días –aclaraba mosqueado Fudou

Etto… creo que deberíamos ayudar a Kidou –les recordaba a los demás Kazemaru

Todos vieron al lugar donde se encontraba el estratega, el cual se encontraba en posición fetal en un rinconcito depre después de todo que su hermana le dijera que no tenía hermanos…eso debe doler

Si escuche que las "Chicas Relámpago" esas las del equipo femenino de Basquetbol tendrán un partido mañana contra el equipo del Instituto Imperial –decía un chico que pasaba por ahí conversando con otro

Esas chicas son fantástica, además de ser lindas y tiernas, tienen su lado rebelde –le respondió su acompañante- estaba pensando en invitar a salir a Yagami-san que me dices, crees que aceptara

No lo sé, amigo después del problema del año pasado que tuvieron con los chicos del equipo de soccer, ellas no han confiado en nadie –le respondió el primer chico y luego de eso se fueron

No me lo creo, debo preguntarles cómo le hacen para que no las reten por venir con la falda sobre la rodilla y con las uñas pintadas… ya lo recuerdo son amigas de Natsumi -.-'' –digo yo pasando por ahí XDD

Bien chicos ya sabemos que tenemos que hacer –dijo animadamente Endou

Es verdad nadie saldrá con Vida-chan antes que yo –decía Hiroto con un fuego que lo envolvía y una aura mucho peor a cuando Kidou veía a algún chico hablando con su ex hermana tanto que sin utilizar gel su peinado se transformó como al que usaba siendo el capitán de Génesis

Hiroto ya contrólate –le dijo su amigo Midorikawa mientras le echaba humo con un extintor

Bien entonces mañana vemos el partido de las chicas, las animamos como ellas a nosotros y bueno… conociéndolas nos perdonan –decía muy seguro Goenji

No sabían lo equivocados que estaban, ellos no contaba con que las chicas tuvieran una pequeña espía… exacto que además era la líder del equipo de animadoras…. Ella se llamaba Yuuka Goenji (**N/A: aquí tiene la misma edad que Toramaru**) la cual siendo entrenada por Haruna no se perdía ningún detalle y se lo diría todo a sus nuevas amigas y hermanas mayores, después de todo ella también había olvidado al Goleador de Fuego, no era el mismo y no le gustaba, por ello estaba al tanto de todo lo que hacían ellas y de la manera de cómo ayudarlas, así que antes de que su Sensei llegara mando un mensaje a sus amigas desde el salón 1-B:

"_Chicas los idiotas, se enteraron del partido y quieren apoyarlas, para que ustedes los perdonen"_

_Atte. Yuuka _

El mensaje le llego a cada una de las chicas Haruna estaba en el salón 2-A mientras que Natsumi y Fuyuka en el 3-A, Aki, Touko y Lika en el 3-B y Reika y Ulvida en el 3-C. Todas tuvieron una reacción distinta, pero le agradecieron a la menor y le dijeron que en la tarde fuera a Sun Garden, tenían cosas que hacer después de todo, pero mientras las 9 chicas pensaban en que hacer sonrieron victoriosas viendo como todos los chicos llegaban tarde a sus respectivos salones, abriendo la puerta de golpe y obligados a quedar luego de clases en castigo…. Si después de todo ese no había sido un mal día.

**Annie: bien y eso es todo… me imagino que aquí está la respuesta de los que se preguntaban, ¿pero porque se comportan así?, pues aquí esta**

**Saru: para que lo noten Yuuka también está metida en todo esto**

**Gillis: lo cual si lo piensas suena muy interesante**

**Annie: bien alguien tiene alguna pregunta**

**Kinako: (levanta la mano) yo, Any-chan**

**Annie: nadie la interrumpa como arriba…. Dime**

**Kinako: ¿nosotros apareceremos en la historia?**

**Annie: si, pero será casi al final. Dejen comentarios TT^TT**


	4. La Canción de Reika

**Annie: Konichiwa Minna, creo que no me estoy demorando mucho en actualizar, deben darle las gracias a que mientras escribo escucho música TT^TT que hermoso**

**Saru: no te pongas muy TT^TT sentimental… Gillis, Meia den el aviso**

**Los 2: Hai, Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Any-chan, es propiedad de Level-5, si fuera de ella los chicos al menos estarían la mitad o 5 minutos del capítulo en clases… esperen COMO!?**

**Annie: ¬_¬ si suertudos, sin más el cap**

* * *

Las clases de ese día habían terminado y las chicas esperaban a que Yuuka saliera de clases después de todo a la ultima hora le tocaba con el Sensei más inexpresivo de todos, varias veces ellas se habían quedado dormidas en sus clases.

Al salir la pequeña se dirigieron a la sala de castigo ya que Hitomiko-san era la que estaba a cargo de las bestias esa semana…

Permiso, Kira-sensei ¿Dónde es la práctica? –pregunto desde la puerta Yuuka

¿Yuuka? Ven pasa –dijo Hitomiko- chicas ustedes también los tengo dominados –continuo la entrenadora al ver a sus "hermanas" en la puerta con una cara de miedo fingida

Sera donde mismo es siempre entrenadora –pregunto Lika

Así es, como pueden notar estoy a cargo esta semana de la sala de castigo –respondió mientras les mostraba a los "rebeldes"- es por ellos que llegaré algo tarde, adelántense en todo, después no tienen que ir a trabajar

Hai! –Respondieron alegremente las 9 chicas- como ordene –terminaron por decir haciendo una reverencia como si estuvieran dirigiéndose a una reina

Yuuka, hermana –dijo Goenji- ¿Qué haces vestida así? –le pregunto molesto por verla con el traje de animadora

Por qué me dices hermana, yo no tengo ningún hermano en mi familia, solo hermanas –dijo la nombrada y con lo último mirando a las 8 chicas restantes

Es cierto no es de tu incumbencia, además ellas es la capitana del equipo de animadoras, porque no podría vestirse así –le dijo con una mirada amenazante Ulvida

Tú también ¿eh? –dijo Hiroto

Yo también que, es que acaso hemos hecho algo malo –pregunto inocentemente la menor

Pues claro! –Respondió hartado Nagumo- nos han faltado el respeto

JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA -reía con ganas Haruna- ¿Cuál respeto? Es que perdieron el año anterior, no me hagan reír mas por favor –concluyo para ponerse seria otra vez- ustedes el respeto que les teníamos lo perdieron hace mucho tiempo….

Creen que un golpe se olvida tan fácilmente –les dijo con la misma expresión Aki

¿Qué golpe? –pregunto inocente Atsuya

Oh no lo recuerdas –dijo con bastante sarcasmo Touko

Pues mira –le dijo Fuyuka quitándose el maquillaje que traía en la mejilla derecha y tomando la mano de Atsuya- no te das cuenta que calza justo en mi marca, idiota –le hablaba con odio la chica

Fui yo…. –decía sorprendido el chico- eso es imposible

No sabes fue el señor de la esquina –le respondió Natsumi con bastante sarcasmo que ninguno noto

Ves no fue él–dijo Kidou

SUFICIENTE! –Grito Yuuka- si no quieren darse cuenta de nada no tenemos por qué seguir aquí perdiendo nuestro tiempo en darles explicaciones

Bien dicho –le apoyaban las mayores

Bueno luego de esto chicas retírense –les dijo su entrenadora y con esto las 9 chicas se fueron

Vaya que mal carácter –decía Midorikawa

Ratones de laboratorio, silencio –les decía la sensei

Esa chica que paso tenía razón –decía de lo más tranquilo Suzuno

De que hablas –le pregunto Fubuki

Que todas las chicas tiene la falda sobre la rodilla y que además Aki tiene las uñas pintadas de color verde limón –les contaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo Afuro

Es verdad, Touko las tenía pintadas de color salmón, Natsumi de color rosa y… -decía animado Ichinose

Ulvida del color del mar, Lika del color del cielo, Fuyuka de un color lila –continuaba Tachimukai

Reika de un color rojo sangre, Yuuka de un color fucsia y no sé de qué color las tenía Haruna –decía un poco confundido Tsunami

Era un azul más claro que el azul marino algo así como calipso –les decía la sensei- ahora luego de esta interesante conversación, en la cual los que dijeron lo del color de uñas, parecían afeminados ¿se pueden callar?

COMO QUE AFEMINADOS! –le decían a la sensei, los que hablaron

Sigan gritando y hablando y mañana van a estar en castigo mientras se desarrolla el partido –decía Hitomiko con una sonrisa ya que ni siendo su entrenadora se había divertido tanto…

~En Sun Garden~

Konichiwa minna –saluda muy contenta Aki a los niños del orfanato

Konichiwa Akino-san –le saludaban los niños

¿Cómo se han portado estos hermosos niños? –pregunto de la misma forma Reika

Bien! –comentaban los peques

Bueno entonces vaya a jugar soccer o basquetbol, mientras nosotras preparamos la siguiente canción –les decían con una sonrisa que nadie les quitaba Ulvida y Haruna

Hai! –dijeron los niños mientras se iban corriendo a jugar

Con cuidado –les dijo Natsumi sin ser escuchada

Quédate tranquila –comentaba Lika- estarán bien

Si tú lo dices –le respondía no muy convencida Natsumi

Bien Reika… tienes tu vestuario listo me imagino –cambiaba de tema Touko

Pues claro –le respondía la nombrada

Luego de unos 10 minutos mientras las chicas preparaban todo salió Reika con un vestido negro el cual era ajustado de la cintura con un pequeño cinturón blanco, con manga de tres cuartos, y que con cualquier ráfaga de viento se movía. La falda era de una tela muy delgada que le llegaba como 1 centímetro más abajo de la rodilla, lo que no afectaba ya que aún estaban a fines del verano… unos zapatos con tacón de 8 centímetros, su cabello suelto y sin sus rastas.

Te vez fantástica Reika-san –le felicitaba Yuuka

Muchas gracias –le comunicaba a Yuuka (**N/A: como te queda el ojo, le comunicaba Saru: que te jodas Yo: me da flojerita**)

Bien entonces todo listo, Reika estamos listas para grabar la canción y el video –le anunciaba Ulvida en la sala de grabación con sus súper audífonos

Buena suerte Reika –le deseo Haruna

Bien comencemos –mientras trataba de calmarse- estoy lista –finalizo para tomar posición

En 3…2…1 AHORA! –le avisaba Lika

Flor de Luna –dijo Reika con su voz de estrella

**En un cielo nocturno, yo te busque**

**Y una canción de amor para ti entone**

**Un dolor sumergido en mi corazón**

**Aumenta este dolor que tu ausencia dejo**

**Y tocar tus labios, usando mis labios**

**No podre, eres como un fuego sin calidez**

**Un ladrón que ya no tiene a donde ir**

**Si de mí te alejaras, no quiero vivir**

**Pero nadie jamás, como yo te adorara**

**Pero si te has de marchar, fuerte debo ser**

**Aunque sienta el temor, que me puede consumir**

**Más no puedo eliminar**

**Tú huella letal**

**Una cárcel de amor de la cual no escaparé**

**Soy un ave que busco la tonta ilusión**

**De amar y preferir, regalar su libertad**

**Mentiras que florecerán**

**Dame tu indiferencia**

**Mírame bien, pero ya no me toques**

**O me ensuciaré**

**Si recuerdo el pasado puedo llorar, **

**Pero contigo ya no me vuelvo a espinar**

**Un bello espejismo de romanticismo**

**Contemple**

**Tal vez mañana lo desecharé,**

**Como aquel juguete que alguna vez tire**

**Si de mí te alejaras, no quiero seguir**

**La noche acabará y con ella moriré**

**Me cuesta reconocer, que puede doler**

**Que te marches de aquí y **

**No me quieras llevar.**

**En murmuros viviré más yo callaré**

**En esta multitud no hay, más que soledad**

**Mis latidos pararan, este corazón**

**Y mi castigo fue darme, cuenta de mi error**

**Si de mí te alejaras, no quiero vivir**

**Pero nadie jamás, como yo te adorara**

**Pero si te has de marchar, fuerte debo ser**

**Aunque sienta el temor, que me puede consumir**

**Más no puedo eliminar**

**Tú huella letal**

**Una cárcel de amor de la cual no escaparé**

**Soy un ave que busco la tonta ilusión**

**De amar y preferir, regalar su libertad**

**Mentiras que florecerán**

Con ello termino de cantar Reika, todas las chicas le aplaudieron y en el video se veía a una chica caminando por una calle "llorando" por qué su "novio" más bien dicho Touko que fue quien se disfrazó de chico, se fue y todo eso (**N/A: están cortas de presupuesto, igual que yo TT^TT**) y en la última repetición del coro ella se limpia las "lagrimas" y hace como que supera su partida.

Nada mal, te salió con mucho sentimiento –le felicito Aki

Pues gracias –respondió con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas

Muy bien ahora a subirlo a Youtube –dijo alegremente Lika

¿La escribiste pensando en Kazemaru? –le pregunto en susurro Haruna

¿Soy muy obvia? –le respondió con otra pregunta Reika

Puede, sabes si estas enamorada podemos arreglar un poco el plan –le dijo

Tú crees, no quiero arruinar nada –decía apenada la chica

No lo harías, creo que él siente lo mismo por ti –le tranquilizo la peli azul marina

Es verdad recuerda que cambiaríamos el plan si alguna de nosotras se enamoraba de ellos –opinaba Natsumi

Por lo que haremos todo lo posible para que sea tu novio –continuaba muy emocionada Lika

Es cierto hay que hacerlo –decía Yuuka emocionada

Nunca has tenido novio ¿verdad? –le pregunto Ulvida a Yuuka

Con lo celoso que era mi hermano, ni Haruna ni yo hemos sabido que es eso –le respondía Yuuka

Y QUE TENGO QUE VER YO! TENGO ASUMIDO QUE MORIRE SOLTERA! TT^TT –reclamaba la chica primavera, Haruna

No porque Kidou ya no tiene autoridad sobre ti –le recordaba Aki

Y debo ponerme contenta por ello –le pregunto a su amiga

Pues claro! –le decía su entrenadora saliendo de quien sabe dónde- muy bonita canción Reika, pero ahora deben irse y gracias por cuidar a los niños, ahora vayan a trabajar al Café Maid

No lo diga de esa forma –respondieron las 9 chicas con un lindo color carmesí en sus mejillas

¿Mañana les dio el día libre? –les pregunto ignorando el tema

Si, de hecho dijo que iría a ver el partido contra el Instituto –le respondió aun roja Haruna

Bien a descansar para que den el máximo mañana –les recordó su entrenadora

HAI! –dijeron las menores para luego irse a sus hogares

~Al otro día en el Gimnasio a la hora del Juego~

BUENA SUERTE CHICAS! –se escuchaba desde las gradas a voces del equipo Inazuma

Lo único que hicieron nuestras queridas amigas fue mirarlos con cara de "conmigo no" o "a mí no me jodan" bueno ese era el pensamiento de las chicas hasta que Yuuka les paso los pompones por la cara

Hey! Con más animo! –dijo mientras les sonreía la pequeña

Bien, bien…. Ahora la formación –llamaba la atención Hitomiko- en la defensa estarán Aki y Touko, en el medio campo y como capitana Haruna y en la delantera Ulvida y Lika –concluyo

WTF!? –gritaron las nombradas

Lo lamento la costumbre de ser entrenadora de soccer –se disculpó la mayor

Entonces sería que en el ataque van Lika y Ulvida –tradujo Natsumi

Y en el medio como armadora iría Haruna –siguió Reika

Bueno y en la defensa Aki y Touko –concluyo Fuyuka

A algo que le allá achuntado –dijo la entrenadora

Bueno vamos a la cancha y chicas….JUGUEMOS CON ENERGIA QUE ESTO NO SE ACABA HASTA EL ULTIMO MINUTO! –les dijo y recordó Haruna

* * *

**Annie: bueno y al otro cap comienza el partido, el cual como no soy buena con ellos lo narraré desde las gradas y al más puro estilo de…. Comentarista deportivo, bueno la verdad será lo que salga y espero que les allá gustado**

**Saru: tranqui, los otros 3 les gustaron porque este no**

**Annie: idiota, porque tu o dijiste el aviso es le da sabor al fic**

**Saru: O.O lo lamento, acepto yo las amenazas de muerte en tu lugar**

**Giilis: -.-'' te has vuelto igual de dramático que ella**

**Nosotros: ¬_¬ ¿qué te pasa?**

**Meia: Gillis, amor, corre por tu vida**

**Gillis: recuerda que te amo (se va corriendo)**

**Nosotros: (lo perseguimos) vuelve acá cobarde!**

**Akane: qué pena, no le dijiste que será padre**

**Meia: naa, Any-chan no lo matará nos prometió hacernos un fic a nosotros**

**Akane: okey… ._. Yo también seré mamá**

**Las chicas del Go: QUE!?**

**Shindou: (con el fuego) repítelo**

**Akane: sin más dejen comentarios… hubieran visto sus caras, es mentira (las chicas y Shindou se calman) o eso creo XDD**

**Tenma: bueno y antes de irnos y sin que Any-chan se entere les dejo un adelanto**

Bien señorita Otonashi cara o sello –le dijo el árbitro

Sello –dijo nuestra amiga

Buena suerte –dijo la capitana del Instituto

Igualmente –dijo Haruna mientras ambas veían al cielo donde giraba lentamente

**Annie: TENMA! QUIEN TE A DADO DERECHO DE DAR UNA ADELANTO!**

**Tenma: adiosito gente, fue un placer conocerlos y Aoi recuerda que te amo**

**Aoi: O/O QUE!?**


	5. Raimon VS Teikoku

**Annie: Konichiwa Minna, ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, desde ahora todos los miércoles tratare de subir un cap**

**Saru: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Any-chan, es propiedad de Level-5, si fuera de ella Fubuki le habría pedido matrimonio a Haruna en vez de pedir ayuda a Raimon **

**Chicos y Chicas del Go: O.O Jesús, mi corazón**

**Annie: XDD sin más el cap**

Señoritas por favor al centro de la cancha –dijo el árbitro

Claro –dijeron ambas capitanas extrañadas

Bien señorita Otonashi cara o sello –le dijo el árbitro

Sello –dijo nuestra amiga muy confundida

Buena suerte –dijo la capitana del Instituto

Igualmente –dijo Haruna mientras ambas veían al cielo donde giraba lentamente

Esperen un momento –dijo la capitana del Instituto mientras tomaba la moneda- aquí hay un error

Es cierto, disculpe que le pregunte, pero ¿usted es árbitro en partidos de soccer –dijo Haruna entendiendo lo que pasaba

Si, ¿Por qué? –dijo como si nada el arbitro

Porque así no se empieza un partido de básquet -.-'' –respondía la capi del Instituto

Enserio…. Vaya eso es nuevo, bueno comiencen como se….. –lo interrumpen con un fuerte gilpe en la cabeza

Que te he dicho sobre ser juez en los partidos de básquet –dijo una señora saliendo de quien sabe dónde- ese es mi trabajo, ahora largo

Pero querida –trataba de excusarse el árbitro mientras ambos equipos veían la escena con una gotita a lo anime

Pero nada, ya largo –dijo la mujer echándolo- lamento este contratiempo

No se preocupe –responden ambos equipos

~En las gradas, por así decirlo~

Vaya esto será emocionante, nunca hemos visto a las chicas hacer algún deporte –dijo con estrellitas en los ojos Terumi

BIENVENIDOS DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! –grito yo (**N/A: no pensarán que narrará otra persona, para que después tenga que pagarle -.-''**) muy emocionada- NOS ENCONTRAMOS AQUÍ PARA PRESENCIAR EL PARTIDO QUE TENDRÁ RAIMON CONTRA EL INSTITUTO!

ESTAMOS AL LADO TUYO! NO GRITES! –me dice a mi todo el Inazuma

Cómprense un sentido del humor –contraataco yo- en fin, y se escucha el silbatazo que da inicio al partido, ambas capitanas saltan y…. la que obtiene el balón es la capitana del Raimon! A continuación le da el balón a Lika y esta a su vez se lo da Ulvida, la cual se dispone a lanzar…. Y… canasta! Son 3 puntos para Raimon!

BIEN HECHO CHICAS! –grito el Inazuma

~ En la banca ~

Vaya hasta hora hemos tenido un muy buen partido –comento Fuyuka

Tienes razón –le apoyo Natsumi

BIEN! –Celebro Reika- chicas ya llevamos 12 puntos

GENIAL! –se le unieron Fuyuka y Natsumi

Chicas, no griten por favor, me basta con todo el escándalo que hicieron esos animales en la sala de castigo ayer –dijo la entradora

Pobre, me da pena –dijo Yuuka

¬.¬ ¿Qué quieres decir? –le interrogo la mayor

^^'' nada, pensamientos en voz alta –se disculpó la pequeña

Más te vale –le dijo mayor

~ En la cancha ~

Chicas! No dejemos que nos anoten –propuso Aki

No lo dudes –aseguro Touko

CHICAS! LA FORMACIÓN DEL ÁGUILA! –grito Haruna viendo que el enemigo se acercaba peligrosamente dejando a las chicas muy sorprendidas por su velocidad

CLARO! –le respondieron las demás

¿Pero qué es esto? –pregunto una de las atacantes del Instituto

Simple, la Formación del Águila, consiste en que Reina y Lika se separen poniéndose en los bordes de la cancha, mientras Aki y Touko se ponen en la misma posición, solo que más al centro y yo voy en el medio tal como vuelan los pájaros cuando emigran, nadie la ha derrotado y eso con ustedes no cambiara –termino con una mirada desafiante Haruna

Eso lo veremos –le dijo la otra atacante mientras recibía la pelota

Mala opción –le dijo Aki y le robo el balón, dándoselo a Haruna mientras esta avanzaba siendo seguida por Touko y Aki, y las otras 2 seguían sin moverse (Lika y Ulvida)

Touko! Anota! –le grito Haruna, mientras le daba el balón a la nombrada

Déjamelo a mí! –aseguro mientras anotaba los 3 puntos

Asi fue transcurriendo el partido en su totalidad todos los tiempos resultaron ser iguales las chicas no cedieron en ningún momento al igual que las integrantes del equipo del Instituto Imperial, el partido terminó con 94-86 a favor de Raimon.

Luego de que las chicas del Instituto se despidieran muy contentas de las chicas de Raimon y ambas capitanas se dieran la mano prometiéndose que el siguiente juego lo ganarían ellas, se fueron y en eso llegaron los integrantes del equipo de Basquetbol Masculino (**N/A: los cuales solo son de relleno**) a felicitar a las chicas, abrazándolas obviamente ya que eran muy buenos amigos, de hecho casi hermanos y ninguno sentía ni la más mínima atracción hacia el contrario, ya que cada chico tenía a su novia, las cuales se llevaban muy bien con nuestras chicas, pero ¿saben? Eso no lo sabía ninguno de los chicos Inazuma y cuando vieron esa "hermosa" escena todos se habían puesto a leer el libro que escribió Goenji: **"¿Cómo dar balonazos a tus rivales, sin que te pongan falta o te tachen de violento?" **pero algunos ya iban en el segundo tomo:** "¿Cómo hacer un Tornado de Fuego?" **la verdad los chicos de básquet se habían ganado el odio de los chicos Inazuma si haber hecho nada

Bueno y con esto nos despedimos! Nos vemos para el siguiente partido que será contra la Secundaria de Hokkaido! –digo yo y desaparezco XDDD

Buen partido chicas –felicito el capitán del equipo de básquet

Pues gracias, fue muy divertido y algo agotador –le respondio Lika

Es verdad –dijo Natsumi

Pero si tu ni jugaste –le acuso Reika

Pero el cansancio se ve en sus rostros –dijo tratando de arreglar su error

Como digas –dijo Fuyuka

Bueno las dejamos, para que vayan a descanzar –dijo uno de los defensas y con ellos lo 9 muchachos, si uno era el nuevo hermano mayor de Yuuka le dieron un beso en la frente a cada una de las chicas y se fueron

Saben aún no me acostumbro a esto –señalo Ulvida, mientras se tocaba su frente

Tranquila Ina-chan, todo estará bien –dijo Touko

Por cierto, ¿Por qué les dijiste que te llamabas Ulvida? –le pregunto Natsumi

Porque solo ustedes tienen derecho a llamarme Reina o Ina-chan –le respondió la peli azul con mechas blancas

Tranquila es normal –le tranquilizo Aki, quien había estado muy callada desde el final del partido

Disculpen, pero ¿puedo pedirles algo? –dijo una voz desconocida, pero que ellas conocía

Claro, Kazuya-san –le dijo la peli verde y en aquel momento las demás sintieron que ahí sobraban

Bueno nos vemos en el Café –dijo Yuuka y se fue con las demás

Bien, adiós –se despidió la peli verde para dirigir su mirada de nuevo al castaño

Creo que ayer no me presente muy bien y lo lamento si te asuste o incomode –hablo luego de un rato Ichinose aunque se le notaba muy nervioso

No te preocupes, comprendo, pero dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

Ichinose, veo que solo sabes mi apellido, lo cual no es lo importante… puedes llamarme Ichinose o como quieras –dijo el castaño- además de que me preguntaba so podíamos ser amigos

Lo último dejo sorprendida y a la vez helada a la chica, su amigo de la infancia estaba empezando de nuevo con ella, empezando de nuevo para ganarse su perdón ya que él no era tan despistado como los demás y recordó que no la defendió cuando Endou le dio una cachetada sin alguna razón coherente, era eso lo que tenían que hacer los demás o algo así, pero no lo mismo porque si no ellas se enterarían y la cosa no terminaría muy bien para los chicos

Claro… será un placer Ichinose-kun –dijo la peli verde- pero debo irme, se me hace tarde para el trabajo, cuídate –termino por decir

No te preocupes, espero que te vaya bien en lo que sea que trabajes y que no se sobre exijas demasiado, y sobre lo de cuidarme lo hare debes estar tranquila, pero son un chico fuerte –termino diciendo Ichinose- ¿te parece si almorzamos juntos mañana? Y solo aceptare un lo pensare –luego de ello le guiño el ojo esperando su respuesta

Bien, bien , lo pensaré…. Nos vemos Ichinose-kun –se despidió la peli verde y se fue, dejando al chico muy emocionado ya que le había agregado el "kun" a su nombre y eso era una buena señal, pero como todo es para siempre llegaron sus amigos

Y ¿Cómo te fue Ichinose? –pregunto algo desesperado Endou

No pueden usar la misma forma que yo, deben ganárselas de manera propia, yo ya tengo mi plan ahora búsquense el suyo –dicho esto se fue


	6. Un día en el Cafe Maid

**Annie: Konichiwa Minna, aquí me reporto con un nuevo cap, Saru cariño sabes que hacer**

**Saru: por supuesto, Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Any-chan, es propiedad de Level-5, si fuera de ella las chicas tendrían mucha más participación….OYE! ESO ES FEMINISMO! **

**Annie: u.u es mi fic, así que no le veo el problema**

* * *

Bien luego de la conversación de Aki con Ichinose, ella se dirigió corriendo todo lo que sus piernas daban luego de un partido tan complicado….

Llegas tarde –le recordó una voz de una chica unos años mayor que ella- pero… -dijo cambiando su actitud (**N/A: bipolaridad mode on XDD**) FELICIDADES! TU Y LAS CHICAS ESTUVIERON FANTASTICAS!

Gracias Megan- dijo la peliverde- pero aun no entiendo, el trato era que nos darías el día libre

Lo sé y lo lamento, pero sus remplazos renunciaron a último momento, para irse al café de al lado –dijo la gerente del café Maid en donde trabajaban nuestras chicas, era una mujer de aproximadamente 26 años de cabellos morados oscuros hasta la mitad de su espalda y vestida con el traje de Maid, pero como jefa- por cierto hoy tendrán que trabajar con un traje especial

QUE!? –se escuchó la voz de 8 chicas desde la cocina ya que su turno aun no iniciaba

ESE NO ERA TRATO! –grito Natsumi, una cosa era que sus amigas las hubieran convencido de comenzar a trabajar, la otra de que le consiguieran un trabajo en un Café Maid y la tercera era que tuviera que vestirse de alguna forma muy ridícula, eso ya era el colmo.

Tranquila Nats… te daré el menos vergonzoso –dijo Megan- pero bueno a cambiarse

Si jefa –dijeron las 9 chicas

Luego de unos 10 o 15 minutos salieron las chicas….

Aki: llevaba un traje de hechicera a lo I'm Sexy muy ajustado de color verde, que dejaba a varios con un derrame nasal

Haruna: utilizaba el traje de princesa árabe, también a lo I´m Sexy de color azul marino, con su vientre descubierto, si su hermano la veía, JESUS!

Natsumi: utilizaba el traje de Aurora, la princesa de cuento, solo que hasta la rodilla, pero ella no tenía el I'm Sexy (**-.-''**) de color rosado

Touko: tenía el traje de sirena, la diferencia es que en vez de cola, llevaba una falda, con escamas, su color era el anaranjado

Lika: llevaba un traje de policía, pero el de ella era como I´m Sexy nivel Dios, era muy atrevido, de hecho mentalmente decía, me pagan por esto, su traje era del color del cielo

Reika: iba vestida de jugadora de baquet, bueno ya se imaginaran muy pegadito al cuerpo, de color rojo sangre

Reina: iba como con ropa galáctica muy atrevida, pero no tanto como Lika, siendo de color azul como el mar

Fuyuka: iba vestida de enfermera, que tapaba lo justo y necesario, de color purpura

Yuuka: vestida de animadora, que también tapaba solo lo importante de un color crema (**N/A: soy un asco para describir atuendos provocativos, mejor dicho soy un asco para las descripciones, acepto sugerencias**)

Muy bien! –Felicito la gerente- todas tiene el efecto I'm Sexy, menos tu Nats, tal y como lo prometí

Usted se aprovecha de nuestra voluntad, lo sabía –le reprocho Yuuka

Seee, pero como les pago no me puede reclamar –dijo Megan con una sonrisa victoriosa- bien a trabajar señoritas

Si jefa! –respondieron con una alegría igual a la de un emo, para luego retirase

Bien lo haremos como siempre… las parejas para atender mesas serán –comenzó Haruna- Yuuka y Reina, cuídala bien de los pervertidos

Tranqui, déjamelos a mí –dijo la mayor mientras tronaba sus dedos

Okey, Touko y Lika –continuo la peli azul, recibiendo la afirmación de ambas- Fuyuka y Natsumi, Reika y Aki y esta vez soy yo la que se queda sola- concluyo nuestra primavera

Bien! –respondieron las otras 8

Haru-chan, como tu quedaste sola, te tocan los primeros clientes –le recordó Aki

Bien, suerte chicas y recuerden para celebrar, pijamada en mi casa –dicho esto Haruna se fue y al llegar a la puerta- BIENVENIDOS! AMOS! Por aquí por favor –dijo mientras conducía a los 2 chicos a su mesa- yo seré su Maid en esta velada por lo que les pido que me respeten como yo lo haré con ustedes, si necesitan cualquier cosa del menú, no duden en avisarme, estaré encantada de atenderlos…. –termino con una sonrisa, de cierta forma el trabajo le gustaba

Bueno me puedes traer…. –comenzó uno de los chicos

~Con los chicos~

Vaya fue un gran juego, el de las chicas –reconoció Suzuno

No pensé que pudieran tener tanta flexibilidad y fuerza –felicito Nagumo

Eso que importa, aun no odian… -dijo triste Midorikawa- y ya no hay nadie que me alimente

Al escuchar lo último todos los chicos se cayeron a lo anime y no era para menos

Bueno chicos escucharon la nueva canción del grupo de "Chicas Estelares" (**N/A: ese es el nombre del grupo de nuestras chicas**) –pregunto Tsunami

No, ya sacaron una nueva, eso es ser rápida –reconoció Hiroto

Pues estoy de acuerdo contigo –le dijo Fubuki

Bien, ¿Dónde está la computadora? –dijo entuciasmado Endou, increíblemente luego del soccer escuchar al grupo de chicas era su nuevo pasatiempo

Muy bien, la canción se llama "Flor de Luna" –dijo Kidou- y la cantante es Lilly Willow

Bueno ponle play! –exigió Atsuya, recibiendo un buen zape en la cabeza por parte de Kazemaru y Midorikawa

Los chicos comenzaron a escuchar la canción y a pesar de ser una hermosa voz les dio una pena enorme y de cierta forma Kazemaru sintió que era para él, con ello se le ocurrió una brillante idea, la cual era algo tonta, pero no perdía nada con intentarla ¿verdad?

* * *

**Annie: bueno eso es todo gente, lamento subirlo el día viernes cuando prometi hacerlo el miércoles, pero la inspiración me llego recién ahora**

**Saru: eso que importa sigo insistiendo en que eres una feminista**

**Annie: te lo repito es mi fic, no le veo el problema**

**Saru: u.u que hare contigo, chica**

**Annie: aguantarme hasta que termine**

**Tsurugi: sube el cap! De una buena vez**

**Annie: que mal carácter chico**


	7. El Plan de Kaze!

**Annie: Konichiwa Minna!**

**Saru: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Any-chan, es propiedad de Level-5, si fuera de ella las cosas del cap 12 de IEGO Galaxy no habrían sido así**

**Annie: O-O hablando de eso, cuando vi el cap que dé como… PERO QUE CARAJO!? Para entenderme véanlo de verdad es como OH POR DIOS!**

* * *

Bueno era de mañana y los chicos llegaron temprano a clases, pero lo que les sorprendió fue que nadie se acercó a ellos ni nada, lo cual los descoloco ya que ellos eran Jugadores de Soccer mundialmente reconocidos y bla bla bla

Esto es extraño –dijo Atsuya- hey! Chicas vengan a sacarse una foto con el "Gran Atsuya"

Menos mal que no eres engreído –le dijo Suzuno con una gotita a lo anime

El "Gran Atsuya" no me hagas reír –dijo una de las chicas

Es verdad su momento de fama ya termino –dijo lo otra para luego irse

A ¿Qué se refieren muñecas? –dijo Nagumo, con el tono de "tú eres de mi propiedad y punto"

Las ídolas de esta Preparatoria, son las "Chicas Inazuma" –dijeron las 6 chicas al mismo tiempo para luego irse

Los chicos obviamente como son unos idiotas insufribles, no esperen así no era…. Odiosos insufribles, si eso…. Vieron a esas chicas con cara de "una mujer a mí no me gana", pero su sueño por así decirlo se rompió al ver entrar al grupo de chicas que ocupaban sus pensamientos por aquellos días. Ellas con toda su gracia y feminismo entraron riendo, al parecer estaban hablando del nuevo grupo musical (**N/A: que no eran ellas, por supuesto XDD**) había que decirlo se veían muy lindas ya que bueno se habían desarrollado, eran todas unas señoritas y no las locas chicas que los apoyaban en cada partido gritándoles y siendo la voz de la razón en las practicas, ya que bueno en los partidos, para ello estaba Goenji.

¿S-son ellas? –pregunto sin creérselo Fubuki

Así parece –dijo todo colorado Fudou, si bien no demostró nunca mayor interés por alguna de ellas, muy en el fondo las consideraba sus amigas, eso sí muy en el fondo, los sentimientos que nadie lograría ver jamás… me estoy saliendo del tema

Konichiwa! Akino-san –saludo Ichinose mientras se dirigía hacia ellas

Ohayou! Midou-san –le siguió Kazemaru- Ohayou para ustedes también señoritas!

Eso, eso –apoyo Ichinose

Ko-konichiwa, Ichinose-kun –le saludo Aki un tanto asustada

Etto… disculpen, pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –dijo algo rara Haruna, ya que bueno esto era una farsa y sabía quiénes eran

Oh lo lamento, no me eh presentado, mi nombre es Ichirota Kazemaru, de tercer año, un placer –dijo alegremente el chico

El gusto es nuestro –respondió Reika, con un pequeño aire de enamorada que solo nuestra casamentera noto

Bueno chicas, creo que me corresponde a mi presentar al otro chico, ya que bueno es mi amigo –interrumpió Aki para que Reika no le saltará a Kazemaru- los presento, Ichinose Kazuya ellas son…

No te preocupes conozco el nombre de cada una de ustedes, de hecho luego del partido de ayer, hay que ser un idiota, maniático del futbol para no ubicarlas –les dijo con mucha confianza el peli-castaño, para hacer que las chicas soltaran una pequeña risa y bueno él estaba contento ya lo consideraban una amigo

No tenía idea de que fuéramos tan famosas –dijo sorprendida Fuyuka

Pues lo son, además de que siendo tan bonitas todas, es imposible no reconocerlas –les alagó Kazemaru

O.O Pues muchas gracias por el cumplido Kazemaru-san –dijo Yuuka

Etto, disculpen sé que quizás no es el momento, pero Akino-san ¿almorzará conmigo? –pregunto Ichinose un tanto asustado por la respuesta que podían darle

Claro, pero…. ¿Qué pasa con mis amigas? –dijo la peli verde

Si a ellas no les molesta me gustaría hacerles la proposición de que me dejaran almorzar con ustedes –dijo un tanto más tranquilo el mago del futbol

Está bien, pero Kazemaru-san usted no quiere unírsele también, después de todo le será algo incómodo estar con 9 chicas a su amigo –dijo cortésmente Natsumi

Si no les molesta, será un placer, después de todo creo que él es el único que me gana siendo su fan –dijo el peli-aqua para luego reír con las chicas (**N/A: Yeah! Bien Kaze-chan**)

Oigan no sean malas –dijo el peli-castaño en un rincón depre

¿Cómo que malas? Ellas son buenas chicas, además te recuerdo que soy hombre –dijo algo molesto el ex velocista

Sí, pero siempre te ponen de uke (**N/A: no sé si se escribe así, así que por favor díganme**) de Endou en los Fics y tienes peinado de chica –dijo el chico saliendo del rincón para ponerse a correr, siendo perseguido por el otro…

Adiós! Nos vemos después –se escuchó a lo lejos

~Con los demás chicos~

Pero ¿Cómo carajo a Kazemaru no lo mandaron a la (censurado)? –dijo muy molesto Nagumo

¿Puedes comportarte? Te recuerdo que estamos en horario de menores –le dijo el ex capitán de Polvo de Diamante

Bueno, pero no sé si se dieron cuenta de que debemos apurarnos con el plan, si queremos recuperar su confianza –dijo muy serio Kidou, bueno más de lo normal

Tranquilo intento de Súper-Man –dijo Fudou, después de todo molestar a su amigo/rival le divertía bastante- esos 2 ya se ganaron su confianza nos será mucho más fácil a nosotros conseguirlo

¬.¬ ¿Cuánto apuestas a que no te le puedes declarar a Fuyuka en ningún momento? –le amenazo el primer estratega de Inazuma Japón

¿¡QUE!? –fue lo que se escuchó en toda la Preparatoria de Raimon

¬.¬ IDIOTA! Prometiste que no lo dirías! –le dijo Fudou a su mejor amigo/rival

¬.¬ Pero recuerda que era con la condición de que dejaras de decirme "Intento de Súper-Man" –contraataco el chico de rastas

¬.¬ Eres alguien despreciable, ¿lo sabias? –dijo el chico que le hacía publicidad a Pantene con su hermoso pelo (**N/A: ¿se nota la ironía?**) más conocido como Fudou

Es lo más agradable que me has dicho en años –dijo Kidou, para luego irse escuchando los insultos de su amigo mohicano, los cuales no pueden ser escritos en este Fic -.-''

Esos 2, yo no sé cómo son amigos –opino Fubuki

Bueno, tienen la misma extraña amistad de Nagumo y Suzuno –dijo con una gotita a lo anime y un pañuelito limpiando su mejilla Hiroto

Bueno vamos a entrenar! –dijo de los más animado Endou, ignorando que otra vez iban tarde a clases

¿Cómo puedes pensar en entrenar cuando vamos llegando tarde a clases? –le dijo Goenji

Venga eso es…. –comenzó Endou, pero fue callado por Goenji y Toramaru con el "**Fire Tornado Doble Drive**"- oigan eso duele

Era la idea capitán –dijo Toramaru, para largarse a correr a su salón

Tengo, fe en que algún día les enseñare esta técnica a 2 chicos –dijo con un aire soñador Goenji

Si supieras todo lo que harás en el futuro –digo yo mientras corro al salón 2-B

Por qué no aparece con su oc y deja de aparecer así de incognito –les dijo a los demás Sakuma

Es que así es más divertido –digo yo otra vez ya que me equivoque de camino

~Luego de Clases en Casa de Haruna~

Bueno chicas, hoy fue un gran día no lo creen –dijo la dueña de casa

Pues sí, además de que ya van 2 de ellos en tan poco tiempo –dijo con estrellitas en los ojos Reika

No será que lo que más te gusto es que sea Kazemaru el segundo chico –le dijo con una sonrisa pícara Lika

Venga, chica déjala tranquila –dijo Reina- además la que se nota que tiene un pretendiente es Aki o ¿no?

N-no sé a qué te refieres –dijo la aludida toda roja

Venga ya, yo ya supere a Ichinose –dijo Lika- es todo tuyo, yo ya tengo a mi caballero inglés –dijo con corazones en los ojos

^^'' Me das pena –dijo Touko

Pues al menos está enamorada y lo reconoce –dijo Yuuka

Es verdad no como nuestra sub-capitana que no lo admite –apoyo Fuyuka

Que no, entiendan, además él no me ama –dijo la peli-verde

Como que no, además no me digas que sigue enamorada de Endou –le dijo Lika

POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! –grito Aki, una cosa era molestarla y la otra muy distinta era que le sacaran a Endou, ella ese día se le iba a declarar luego de muchas pruebas que hicieron sus amigas para saber si él estaba enamorado de ella, las cuales dieron positivo (**N/A: okey esto parece un embarazo, pero me entienden**) pero claro, él iba y lo arruinaba todo dándole una cachetada, después de todo siendo portero tiene más fuerza que los otros

Entonces que pruebas quieres –dijo Haruna

O no viste como se comportó en el almuerzo –dijo Yuuka

No se dé qué me hablan –dijo Aki

¬.¬ Muy bien, entonces FLASHBACK! Por favor –dijo Reina

FLASHBACK!? –Dijo Aki- y para que…

_~Flash Back~_

_Estaban en la hora de almuerzo las chicas se dirigían con sus bandejas a la mesa que siempre usaban donde ya las estaban esperando ambos chicos, entonces Ichinose se para y le quita la bandeja de las manos a Aki para llevarla él y luego le corre la silla para que se siente, haciendo el mismo procedimiento Kazemaru obtuvo ese típico guiño de ojo de Reika_

"_No coman pan enfrente de los pobres TT-TT" –pensaron las otras 7 chicas al ver que tuvieron que correr ellas mismas sus sillas y que nadie les llevo su bandeja- _

~Fin del Flash Back~

Quedo claro o no –le dijo Haruna con unas palomitas

¿De dónde las sacaste? –le pregunto Touko, señalando lo que comía su amiga

Bueno sabes que siempre cuando están los Flash Backs como algo, es como una mini-peli –dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo la peli-azul

Aixx –dijo Touko para luego caerse a lo anime

Hija, hay una chica que te espera a fuera –dijo la madre de Haruna, Elizabet

Claro, mamá –dijo Haruna- ahora vengo chicas

¿Cómo ha estado Tía Elly? –pregunto con suma confianza Fuyuka

Muy bien gracias, ahora si me disculpan debo irme a hacer la compra –dijo Elizabet para luego irse

~Con los chicos~

Saben no se me ocurre nada –dijo Fudou

Desde cuándo tan preocupado –le pregunto con cierta picardía Fubuki

Desde que no te importa –le respondió

¬.¬ Chicos no peleen –les dijo Kidou- la última vez que lo hicieron casi queman mi casa

Cof cof mansión cof cof –dijo Suzuno

Qué tal si, las invitamos a ver alguno de nuestros partidos –sugirió Tachimukai

No nos quieren ver ni en pintura y crees que aceptaran –dijo Kogure

Si no tenemos confianza no lograremos hacer nada –dijo Endou con su típica sonrisa

¬.¬ ES QUE NADA! –le gritaron todos

Venga chicos, cálmense –pedía el chico de la banda naranja

~Con las chicas~

Chicas, miren quien se nos visita y se nos une al grupo –dijo Haruna luego de un rato de ausencia

¿Quién? –preguntaron al unísono las 8 chicas

Pasa –dijo la peli azul para dar la pasada a otra chica de cabellos rosas

Hola, mi nombre es Shinobu Takanashi, un placer –dijo la recién llegada- espero que nos llevemos bien

¿¡QUE!? –fue la respuesta de las otras

* * *

**Annie: eso es todo**

**Saru: nos leemos en unos días**

**Akane: Annie ¿Qué me pongo?**

**Annie: ¿para qué?**

**Kinako: tiene una cita**

**Shindou: QUE!?**

**Annie: etto… yo que tu corro y le pido ayuda a Meia**

**Akane: cierto… adiós fue un gusto (se va)**

**Shindou: tú no te vas ¬.¬ (la sigue)**

**Annie: bueno y creo que Shindou al fin se le va a declarar**

**Saru: u.u al fin**


	8. La Canción de Reina

**Annie: Konichiwa Minna!**

**Saru: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Any-chan, es propiedad de Level-5, si fuera de ella Akane y Midori habrían sido gerentes del Nuevo Inazuma Japón al mismo tiempo que Aoi**

**Annie: por cierto, Akane ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?**

**Akane: (en un rincón depre) Yukimura-kun no apareció TT-TT**

**Annie: ¬.¬ Shindou… ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?**

**Shindou: ¬.¬ Taiyo pobre de ti que te le acerques**

**Taiyo: (apunto de abrazar a Akane para consolarla) -.-'' okey (la abraza) tranquila es un idiota, ya pasará**

**Las Chicas Inazuma: EJEM! El cap del fic**

**Annie: ^-^'' lo siento, sin más el cap**

* * *

_Chicas, miren quien se nos visita y se nos une al grupo –dijo Haruna luego de un rato de ausencia_

_¿Quién? –preguntaron al unísono las 8 chicas_

_Pasa –dijo la peli azul para dar la pasada a otra chica de cabellos rosas_

_Hola, mi nombre es Shinobu Takanashi, un placer –dijo la recién llegada- espero que nos llevemos bien_

_¿¡QUE!? –fue la respuesta de las otras_

Un momento tú no eres integrante del Verdadero Instituto Imperial –le dijo Natsumi aun en shock

La verdad, si, pero me transferí a la Preparatoria de Raimon –dijo Shinobu

Bueno y ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Touko

Y ¿de dónde se conocen? –le siguió Lika

Haru-chan, les explicas tú, por favor –pidió la interrogada

Claro, bueno ustedes saben que de los 5 hasta los 7 años estuve en el orfanato –comenzó la peli azul, recibiendo la respuesta afirmativa de las demás- bueno nos conocimos ahí, en ese tiempo ella era Shinobu Mitsukuni, pero al igual que paso conmigo sus padres murieron y bueno luego de que adoptaron a mi hermano ella se encargó de cuidarme y me ayudo a formar un poco mi carácter….

Luego de ello a mí me adoptaron los Takanashi y a mi oneechan los Otonashi, nos reencontramos brevemente en la Primaria de Inazuma, pero luego cuando ella me comento lo del Instituto Alien para que los ayudara llego Kageyama y el resto lo saben –concluyo Shinobu

Bien, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto Yuuka

A eso voy, inicio en la Preparatoria mañana, por lo que quiero unirme con su permiso, al equipo de Basquet! Y claro si se pudiera se parte de "Las Estelares" –les dijo la peli rosa guiñándoles un ojo

¿Le dijiste Haru? –pregunto Reika

La verdad no fue necesaria, se nota mucho y de hecho hay que ser un completo idiota para no notarlo –dijo la nueva

Pues entonces, supongo que bienvenida! –dijo Aki

Por cierto, es algo estúpido que inicies mañana si es viernes –le dijo Natsumi

Lo sabemos, pero solo ocurrió –dijo la de lentes

Bueno, pero con la muerte de mi padre –dijo algo nostálgica Shinobu- quedo la mansión de su familia, por lo que me gustaría invitarlas a pasar el fin de semana, además de que como el lunes y el martes no hay clases, por las elecciones, más tiempo tengo para conocerlas… ¿Qué me dicen?

o.O PUES CLARO! –respondieron al unísono las otras 9 chicas

Y ¿a quién le pidieron permiso? –preguntaron las madres de las 10 chicas con una sonrisa divertida

Puedo ir mami…. –preguntaron las 9 chicas

Pueden venir mami –pregunto la última

Mmmm –pensaban las madres- PERO CLARO MI PEQUEÑA! DIVIÉRTANSE TODO LO QUE PUEDAN ANTES DE CASARSE!

* * *

Con las chicas del Go en mi casa XDD

Un momento, Aka-chan ¿Qué te parece? –pregunto yo a las chicas del Go

Me encanta! –dice ella con flores amarillas a su alrededor

A mí también me gusta, pero ¿Cuándo aparecemos? –pregunta Kinako

Eso, eso ¿Cuándo? –apoyo Meia

Tranquis chicas, si este fic llega a los 50 comentarios –hago una pausa- haré la continuación del fic con ustedes y bueno "Las Estelares" adultas

¿Y si no es así? –me pregunta Aoi

Es verdad… a veces se lee y no se comenta –me dijo Midori

En ese caso solo buscamos donde viven esas personas –dijo Beta con fuego en los ojos

Venga, cálmate –dice Juana con una gotita a lo anime

Igual lo haré XDD –les digo yo y se caen a lo anime- bien sigamos, que se me van las ideas

* * *

Bueno chicas, hoy quiero grabar mi canción –dijo luego de estar callada mucho rato Reina

Genial! –Dijo muy emocionada la invitada de Haruna- podemos ir ya

Venga vamos! –dijo la capitana del equipo

Luego de un rato de que se fueron caminando y que pasaran por la ribera del río (casualmente XDD) vieron a los chicos entrenando y pues se sintieron nostálgicas, después de todo ellas estaban tratando de evitarlos de cualquier forma, habían logrado crear una imagen completamente diferente a la que esos chicos recordaban, tratando de volver su corazón completamente frío como si fuera una roca o hielo, pero eso ya no estaba resultando, verlos empeñarse en conseguir su perdón digamos que era complicado, ya que los querían mucho, los padres de cada una pasaban viajando y no los veían mucho por lo que se refugiaron en ellos… eran por así decirlo sus hermanos mayores, los que siempre las cuidarían y no dejarían que nadie las dañara y había que admitirlo hicieron un buen trabajo, nadie las lastimo, nadie externo a esa familia… fueron ellos mismos y como a la mayoría de los artistas le pasa se le subieron los humos a la cabeza y….¡NO! Ellas no podían pensar en perdonarlos, eso sería tirar por la borda todo lo logrado y eso no pasaría…. Un momento ¿en qué momento llegaron a Sun Garden? Claro eso les pasaba por pensar tanto

Veo que vienen a grabar una canción –dijo Hitomiko y luego se sorprendió al ver a Shinobu la verdad no la esperaba ahí y bueno ¿Quién en su sano juicio la esperaría?

La verdad si, ahora espérenme que me voy a cambiar, Shinobu tu trabajo hoy será decir en qué momento empiezo –le dijo Reina, para luego irse y dejarla con las palabras en la boca

Cla-claro –dijo la aludida ya que esta algo nerviosa

Luego de unos 10 o 15 minutos apareció la futura cantante, del futuro vídeo (XD) vestida con un vestido azul como el cielo o el mar hasta la rodilla con unas ¿zapatillas de ballet? Si algo como eso blancas simulando las nubes ¿para qué? Pues ya lo notaran con la letra… su cabello estaba tomado con un medio moño dejando solo que sus mechones blancos le dieran "forma" a su cara

HERMOSA! –le felicito Yuuka

Pues gracias –dijo la ex sub capitana de Génesis

Muy bien –dijo Shinobu- Reina-san vamos a comenzar

Es cierto todo esta listo, buena suerte –dijo Lika desde el tablero de control acompañada por Touko

Suerte y pobre de ti que desafines –le amenazo divertida Natsumi siendo ayudada por Haruna con los altavoces y las cosas de audio

Bien –dijo Reina- estoy lista

Muy bien, en 3… 2… 1… AHORA! –dijo contenta Shinobu

Blue Bird –dijo Reina con una pose de estrella internacional y de soy mejor que tú y lo sabes…

**Si pudieras volar, sé que ya no volverías  
no te interesa más que el azul, el azul cielo surcar**

**Aún te falta aprender lo que es el dolor,**  
**y entenderás el pesar que llevas en tu interior**

**Todas esas emociones en el corazón**  
**hay que expresarlas, no debes tener temor**

**Si al despertar te sientes en un mundo irreal, diferente**  
**Abre tus alas y a volar, debes marchar**

**Si pudieras volar, sé que ya no volverías**  
**Y entre las nubes vas, soñando, soñando en que lo harás.**

**Si buscas sin cesar, lo encontrarás algún día**  
**Sigue intentándolo**  
**y el azul, el azul cielo surcar**  
**el azul, el azul cielo surcar**  
**el azul, el azul cielo surcar**

**Siempre usas palabras llenas de hosquedad**  
**tratando de deshacer lo que te suele atar**  
**Te sientes aprisionada y quieres escapar**  
**Llegó el momento, ya no mires atrás**

**El corazón empieza a latir,  
tan fuerte que no sé qué hacer  
Al horizonte vuela ya, debes marchar**

**Si quieres desafiar todas las reglas, podrías**  
**Sólo escucha tu lejana, lejana voz interior**

**Toma mi mano ya  
y yo seré así tu guía  
Lo vamos a alcanzar, y el azul, el azul cielo surcar**

**No importa el qué dirán**  
**siempre que al tropezar**  
**puedas volver a estar de pie**  
**Seguir hacia la libertad.**

**Si pudieras volar, sé que ya no volverías**  
**Y entre las nubes vas soñando, soñando en que lo harás**  
**Si buscas sin cesar, lo encontrarás algún día**  
**Sigue intentándolo**  
**y el azul, el azul, cielo surcar**  
**el azul, el azul cielo surcar**  
**el azul, el azul cielo surcar**

Pues bien en el vídeo se ve a Reina, "volando" y diciéndole a todos los "mortales" que nunca se rindan y toda la historia, pero con mucho sentimiento, luego se muestra una imagen del Palacio de Versalles que sería el lugar donde todos llegaría si cumplen con su metas

Eso fue fantástico! –le felicito Shinobu- ahora entiendo cómo funciona todo

Me alegro de que te allá gustado –dijo Reina

Pues bien, nosotras somos 10 y ya hemos subido 3 canciones lo que significa que solo faltan 7 –dijo Lika

Bien, luego de que volvamos de las "mini-vacaciones" en casa de Shinobu –comenzó Aki- subiré mi canción

Y ¿Cómo se llama? –pregunto Yuuka

Secreto, secreto –dijo Aki- no les diré por ahora

Oye Touko, ¿encontraste la letra de tu canción? –pregunto Reika

Sep, si quieren se las doy –dijo ella

Gracias así, los lectores que puedan traducirla, sepan cual es –dijo Haruna

Exacto –dijo la chica del gorro

Wow –dijo Lika- es mucho mejor en el papel ya que como el ritmo es rápido no puedes entender a la primera

Pero aquí todo tiene sentido –le apoyo Shinobu y Reika

Que pesadas –dijo Touko cruzándose de brazos y dándoles la espalda

Eso con amor –dijo Aki

Lo que decía el papel era: Hot Limit – Victoria (Touko)

**YO! SAY natsu ga mune wo shigeki suru****  
****NAMA ashi miwaku no MAAMEIDO****  
****Dasu toko dashite tawawa ni nattara****  
****Houmono no koi wa yare soukai**

**GOMAGASHI kikanai usugi no kyokusen wa****  
****Kakushinhan no shinayakana STYLE!****  
****Taisuisei no kimochi ni kirikawaru****  
****Shunkan no mabushisa wa ikaga na mono**

**KOKORO made nugasareru atsui kaze no yuuwaku ni****  
****Makechatte kamawanai kara manatsu wa fushouji mo KIMI shidai de**

**Youseitachi ga natsu wo shigeki suru****  
****NAMA ashi miwaku no MAAMEIDO****  
****Dasu toko dashite tawawa ni nattara****  
****Houmono no koi ga dekisou kai?**

**KIMI janakutemo BATE gimi ni mo naru yo****  
****Atsui bakka no machi wa yuutsu de****  
****SUKI wo misetara fui ni mimi ni hairu****  
****SABU i GYAGU nanka de suzumitakunai**

**Musekaeru nettaiya wo irodoru hanabi no you ni****  
****Uchiagete chiru omoi nara kono mama dakiatte kogareru made**

**Youseitachi to natsu wo shitaku naru****  
****Atsui yokubou wa TORNADO****  
****Dasu mono wo dashite sunao ni naritai****  
****KIMI to BOKU to nara It's All Right**

**Tokai no BIRU no umi ja kanjinakenatteru KIMI wo****  
****Hieta WAIN no kuchizuke de yowasete torokashite sashiagemashou**

**Youseitachi ga natsu wo shigeki suru****  
****MANA ashi HESO dashi MAAMEIDO****  
****Koi ni kamakete orusu ni naru no mo****  
****TAKANORI deki ni mo OORUOKKEE!**

**YO! SAY, natsu wo dare to shitaku naru?****  
****Hitorine no yoru ni You Can Say Good Bye****  
****Oku no hou made kawaku ma nai hodo****  
****Houmono no koi wo shimasen ka?**

~Con Kaze e Ichi~

Sabes, creo que se quién es esa tal Victoria Vanguard –dijo Kazemaru mientras caminaba

Y yo creo que se quién es esa tal Lily Willow –dijo Ichinose

¿En quién piensas? –le pregunto el peli aqua

Creo que es Reika, pero no estoy muy seguro –dijo el peli castaño

Y yo creo que esa tal Victoria es Touko, pero tampoco lo afirmo –comento

Mira salió otra de sus canciones –dijo emocionado el Mago del Campo

Ambos miraron el vídeo y vieron el nombre "_Bellatrix_" no se les ocurría, así que recurrirían al más tranquilo en estos casos, Hiroto, mañana hablarían con él y le contarían todo lo que sabían, después de todo que las chicas les hablaran a ellos 2 significaba que confiaban en ellos para algo, no sabían muy bien aun el que, pero con la ayuda del peli rojo todo se volvería mucho más claro. Ellos se encargarían de resolver el pequeño misterio después de todo a ellos también les estaba divirtiendo mucho la situación….

* * *

**Annie: pues eso es todo…**

**Saru: esperamos sus críticas y sus sugerencias**

**Gillis: chicos, ¿Por qué están vestido de Caballeros Jedi?**

**Annie: no te enteraste… dicen que para el 2015 saldrá la película numero 7**

**Akane: *-* ¿enserio? (saca un traje de Padme, de ¿quién sabe dónde? y se lo pone) GENIAL! Espero que pasa rápido el tiempo**

**Meia: Aka-chan, ponte esta túnica**

**Kinako: es cierto, un poco más y lo matas**

**Akane: merecido se lo tiene Yukimura-kun no se merecía tal golpe**

**Taiyo: (la abraza) mira que eres tierna!**

**Shindou: (con un aura demoníaca como la Kyouya de Ouran) suéltala!**

**Annie: bien, terminare aquí, antes de que me quede sin personal, para la continuación del Fic**

**Saru: todo depende de uste- AUCH! Eso dolerá mañana**

**Fey: tienes razón, no sabía que Akane tuviera tanta fuerza**

**Juana: ahora que lo pienso pobre Shindou-san**

**Kirino: ¬.¬ se lo tiene merecido, es el quien no habla nunca con ella**

**Midori: (llorando) esa es mi amiga, ah aprendido bien**

**Beta: (igual) opino lo mismo**

**Tsurugi: chicos, la autora se está cansando de tanto escribir**

**Chicos del Go: Gomenasai! (Creo que así se escribe)**

**Annie: no se preocupen, nos leemos y no olviden sus comentarios para la continuación del Fic, *que haré aunque no lleguemos a los 50 comentarios, pero necesito una justificación***

**Saru: sabes que tus pensamientos los pueden leer, verdad**

**Annie: sep (digo yo con una gotita a lo anime)**


	9. ¿Qué tú? ¿¡QUÉ?

**Annie: Konichiwa Minna!**

**Saru: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Any-chan, es propiedad de Level-5, si fuera de ella Kidou-san no llevaría su capa a cada momento XDD**

**Shindou: TT-TT Aka-chan ¿Por qué te fuiste?**

**Todos: ¬.¬ llorón**

**Annie: ¬.¬ *me vengaré, yo lo se* si no me entienden vean mi otra historia XD**

* * *

Bueno al otro día 8 chicas esperaban a la novata y a su capitana cerca de un árbol que daba mucha sombra como para poder almorzar, digamos que más conocido como un lugar secreto que solo conocían ellas y bueno Ichinose y Kazemaru que estaban ahí… sin razón aparente U.u

Este lugar es hermoso, me sorprende no haberlo visto antes –dijo el peli aqua

Eso es porque nadie lo conoce, además de nosotras –aclaro Yuuka

Pues… eso no es del todo cierto –se escuchó a lo lejos- es un sitio muy bonito y para no molestarlas almorzare por aquí

¿Kiyama? –pregunto Reina- ¿eres tú?

Llámame Hiroto, por favor, Kiyama suena como si fuera un señor de familia –dijo el peli rojo con una de sus típicas sonrisas

¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –pregunto algo molesta

Yo lo traje –dijo la peli azul- me lo tope caminando solo y digamos que lo secuestre –concluyo con un sonrisa divertida

Es verdad cuando lo "secuestramos" tenía una cara de WTF!? Y ahora que –dijo la peli rosa

Pero… Shinobu, Haruna este lugar solo es nuestro –les dijo la peli verde

Si fuera solo nuestro ni Ichi-kun ni Kaze-chan estarían aquí –dijo Haruna con una cierta mirada de burla dirigida a Reika y Aki

Bu-bueno, pero ellos están perdonados o en el proceso de hacerlo ¿no? –dijo Lika

Sí, pero Hiro-chan también, ustedes no estaban con nosotras cuando se disculpó –dijo Shinobu

_Hiro-chan ¿Qué confianzas son esas?_ –pensó Reina, le molesto bastante después de todo ella era la única que podía decirle así y cuando fueron parte de Génesis ellos tuvieron una relación muy especial y su enojo se demostró con su ceño fruncido que el peli rojo noto de inmediato

Por favor… no me digan Hiro-chan, hay solo 2 personas que puede hacerlo y esas son mi hermana y aunque este enojada conmigo Reina –pidió diplomáticamente el chico

¡Lo sabemos! –dijeron las otras 9 chicas, dejando a Hiroto y a Reina con una duda existencial

Eh… a lo importante ¿Cómo te disculpaste? –dijo Ichinose antes de que pasará algo malo

Pues verán… -comenzó el peli rojo

_Flash Back_

_Tengo que llegar pronto… las demás se van a molestar bastante –pensaba una y otra vez la hermana del estratega- venga Shino-chan apresúrate_

_Ya voy… lamento haberme quedado dormida u.U –dijo Shinobu, ósea la novata_

_No te preocu-AH! –dijo mientras chocaba con alguien la capitana_

_AH! –dijo cierto peli rojo que narra el Flash Back_

_Haru-chan ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto la chica que aún no quedaba en el suelo_

_Si, lo lamento mucho… etto… ¿Kiyama-san? –pregunto entre sorprendida y contenta de que no fuera un violador_

_Hiroto, Kiyama es como si fuera un señor de familia, Otonashi-san antes de que se vaya quiero pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido el año anterior –le dijo mientras hacia una reverencia- y bueno también por haberla hecho caerse ahora_

_u.U no te preocupes… además tu no hiciste nada malo… fueron solo los aires de grandeza je je –le respondió algo nerviosa_

_Bueno y quiero decir que tienen mi apoyo en lo que sea que vayan a hacer –volvió a decir el peli rojo ex capitán de Génesis_

_Gracias, entonces ven con nosotras –dijo la chica de lentes algo más calmada_

_Siento interrumpir el momento, pero llegamos tarde –dijo Shinobu algo aburrida de que la ignoraran y obviamente del momento familiar_

_Fin del Flash Back_

¿En-enserio? –dijeron los demás con una gotita a lo anime

Así es, pero puedo hacer una pregunta que a mí y a Ichinose y Kazemaru nos tiene con una ligera duda –dijo con sutiliza Hiroto

Ya que…. –le dijo Fuyuka- pero si no queremos responder no te enojes

Es cierto… que… bueno ¿ustedes son "Las Estelares"? –preguntaron los 3 chicos al mismo tiempo

O.O _¿Cómo se dieron cuenta? _–pensaron las 10 chicas

¿Qué tendría de malo, si lo fuéramos? –dijo Fuyuka con un nerviosismo muy bien disimulado

No tendría nada de malo –dijo sonriente Ichinose

Es solo que… -continúo Kazemaru

Queremos sus autógrafos –concluyo Hiroto, mientras las chicas se caían al más puro estilo anime

~Mientras en otro lado~

Venga, chicos, todo saldrá bien –dijo un no muy convencido de sus palabras Endou

Endou, repite eso de nuevo y de verdad que te voy a dar un balonazo –dijo Fudou muy enojado, siendo apoyado por Kidou (**U.u alabado sea el señor**)

Ni que fueras Goenji –dijo el capitán con una gotita bajando por su nuca

¿Qué tienen en mi contra? Mi libro es muy popular –dijo con orgullo y una pose algo afeminada el goleador de fuego

Es cierto –le apoyo Fubuki- de hecho yo ya estoy por dominar el "Tornado de Fuego"

Pero… Fubuki-san, usted es un jugador con el elemento hielo ¿no? –dijo con un poco de nerviosismo Tachimukai

Y que importa! –dijo con toda la "onda" Tsunami- es como las olas del mar, siempre impredecibles

Y con eso todos se cayeron a lo anime y se quedaron un buen rato así y….

* * *

En mi casa….

Un momento, que irresponsabilidad la mía…. No les eh contado como son los uniformes de la Preparatoria…

Chicas: Falda azul marina a la rodilla, blusa blanca con manga 3/4, calcetines 2 dedos debajo de la rodilla, zapatos negros y el listón (**el que usan las chicas en la serie**) es: 1° año: celeste, las de 2° año: morado y las chicas de 3° año: melocotón

Chicos: pantalón azul marino, camisa blanca, corbata azul marino, chaqueta (**de esas elegantes**) azul marino, zapatos negros….

Bueno y con esto aclarado continuemos con la historia… ¿Dónde me quede?...

* * *

Pasaron las horas y ya era la hora de la práctica y… ¿Cómo decirlo? Los chicos se hicieron presentes solo para molestar según nuestras protagonistas y según ellos y el plan muy bien elaborado que tenían en su cabeza, el cual cabe señalar que no funciono, solo las irían a apoyar para transmitirles esas buenas vibras y todo eso…

¿Cuándo carajo se van a largar? –pregunto muy enojada a sus compañeras Reika

No lo sé, las únicas que tiene el poder de echarlos son la capi y las sub-capi –dijo Lika

Pero… tu Natsumi, como hija del dueño de la Preparatoria y Presidenta del consejo escolar, ¿no tienes algo de autoridad? –le pregunto Touko

De que la tengo, la tengo, pero es complicado porque en sí, el gimnasio… es propiedad por así decirlo de los capitanes de los clubes que lo utilizan –dijo la peli rojiza

Entonces aquí eres como una plebeya –dijo Fuyuka

Tu autoridad no sirve de nada –le siguió Reina

Bueno y ¿Qué están haciendo con Shino-chan? –pregunto Reika

Según entendí, ya que explicaron muy rápido para mi gusto, Aki esta buscan su uniforme y necesita las medidas y todo…. –comenzó Touko

Y Haruna está llenando la inscripción para el club –termino Lika

Aun así… –dijo Natsumi- se están tardando demasiado

Bueno no puedes culparlas, la Preparatoria es mucho más grande que la Secundaria y tú sabes que a la secretaria de tu padre le gusta hacer esperar a los alumnos, solo por ser mala…. Vieja bruja –dijo Reina sacando una carcajada de parte de sus amigas

Etto…. Lamento interrumpirlas, pero ¿no entrenaran? –dijo un Toramaru Chibi inflando sus cachetes

Claro que entrenarán –dijo Yuuka de la misma manera- solo que está esperando a unas personas

Oh… comprendo y ¿tú que haces? –le dijo el chico con su apariencia normal

Pues espero a que las flojas de mis compañeras de equipo aparezcan –dijo la menor de los Goenji

No les gusta entrenar por lo que veo –dijo el peli azul oscuro

La verdad no, pero de cierta forma estoy acostumbrada de entrenar sola –dijo la chica- ¿me ayudas?

Mmm –dijo muy nervioso ya que veía la mirada amenazante del goleador de fuego- claro! Será divertido –se decidió por fin, sabiendo de las consecuencias que le traería

Muy bien… vamos! –y sin más ella lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo a otro lugar de la cancha

-.-'' se nota que es la líder del equipo de animadoras –dijo Reina

Es muy light… no me sorprendería que Tora-kun la invite a salir –dijo con su típica sonrisa Natsumi

CHICAS! –se escuchó a lo lejos- ¿Por qué no están entrenando? –dijo una vez más cerca la chica primavera

Te estábamos esperando –dijo Reika

¿Lograron conseguir el uniforme? –pregunto Lika ya que la nueva estaba con una capa al estilo Kidou

¿Y está todo en orden con los papeles de inscripción? –dijo la hija del ministro

Of Course! –dijo Aki, dejando salir su lado americano- todo perfecto

Akino-san, me alegra de que no se allá olvidad de hablar en inglés –dijo Ichinose con una sonrisa

Aki –dijo la chica- llámame Aki, Akino-san suena muy formal

Como quieras –dijo el guiñándole un ojo

Muy bien y ¿Quién es ella? –dijo metiéndose en la conversación Atsuya, harto de ser ignorado y recibiendo en castigo un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermano

Eso, eso… tenemos una gran duda –dijo el ex capitán de Prominence

Shinobu Takanashi, ¿no es verdad? –dijo Suzuno con unos lentes y una libretita salidas de ¿quién sabe dónde?

La que viste y calza –dijo la chica mientras se sacaba la capa

Bueno y ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo con una mirada fría, más de lo normal Fudou, quien observaba con odio a su ex compañera de equipo….

Estudio aquí, idiota y soy integrante del equipo de básquet –dijo Shino-chan mientras miraba con odio al mohicano

QUE TU QUE!? –grito todo el Inazuma, menos Hiroto, Kazemaru y Ichinose que ya sabían todo y estaban dispuestos a ayudar en todo lo que les fuera posible

* * *

**Annie: y eso es todo gente!**

**Saru: nuestra querida autora, espera tener el siguiente capítulo de: "Eres ¿una traidora?" para el día 5**

**Annie: exacto, es mi cumpleaños y mi regalo para ustedes seria el cap número 4**

**Saru: el cual no tiene idea de cómo continuar**

**Annie: exactamente… nos vemos y dejen sus comentarios…. Sayo!**


End file.
